Phoebe (AP)
Phoebe is an adventerous tomboy, and the daughter of Barbara and Simon She is also one of the game's 10 eligible girls for marriage. She shares her mother's unique green hair and love of mining. Her father, Simon, often worries about Phoebe's safety. She spends her days in the Upper Garmon Mine, looking for ores, wonderfuls, and metals. Phoebe is an intelligent young woman, and aside from mining, she also loves to invent things. Calvin appears to share the same interests as Phoebe, and will be your rival for her hand in marriage. When Phoebe is not at the mine, she can often be found at her home in the Garmon Mines District. She lives with her parents at the General Store. If you are interested in marrying Phoebe, you must first ring the Red Bell. You will then be able to meet her by going to the Upper Garmon Mine. From that point on, Phoebe will appear in your game, and will be eligible for marriage. Phoebe is easily impressed by mining items, but will cringe when offered clams, oysters, or shells. Phoebe appears in both Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, as well as the Wii conterpart Tree of Tranquility She is an eligible bachelorette in both games. 'Gifts' 'Loves' Shining Tea Leaves, Shining Rice, Shining Mayonnaise, Rare Ore, Rare Metal, Diamond, Royal Jelly, Tempura Buckwheat, Zaru Soba, Buckwheat Chaff, Buckwheat Pancakes, Super Stay Awake 'Likes' Pontata Root, Fugue Mushroom, Iron, Copper, Silver, Gold, Perfect Mayonnaise, Jade, Perfect Tea Leaves, Wonderfuls 'Dislikes' Sea Urchin, Sakura Seashell, Oyster, Clam Saute, Mussell Saute, Oyster Saute, Clams in Butter 'Marriage Requirements' If you wish to make Phoebe your wife, you must ring the Red Bell. Once you have helped Colin chime the Red Bell, you will be able to meet Phoebe by advancing up to the 10th floor of the Upper Garmon Mine. From this point on, Phoebe will appear in your game as a regular character. You will then be able to start courting her. You will need to build Phoebe's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. You can then propose using the Blue Feather, and if they accept the proposal, the two of you will marry shortly after. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. '2 Heart Event' You will recieve a gift from Phoebe when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Phoebe will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. thumb|right|250px|Phoebe's 2 Heart Event If you accept, Phoebe will be very happy, and you will receive Gold. You can use the Gold to upgrade your tools, a very useful gift! If you turn down her gift, Phoebe will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. '4 Heart Event' The event for getting Phoebe to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 4 Heart Event. Phoebe will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. This time, Phoebe is very excited about a rock she's found in the mine. She's brought it by, hoping that you'll have some sort of use for it. She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. The gift is actually a Diamond! This is one of the most expensive mining items in the game, and also makes a great gift for Phoebe. If you accept her gift, Phoebe will be very happy. If you decline her present, Phoebe will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. '5 Heart Event' When Phoebe has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Phoebe will not come to your house. You must go and ask Phoebe yourself. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 5 Heart Event On a sunny day, find Phoebe and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Phoebe says she's been looking for you! She was hoping that you'd meet her at the Church Grounds later on in the day. If you accept, Phoebe will ask you to meet her at the Church Grounds at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline her request, you will lose heart points with Phoebe. If you accepted her request, be at the Church Grounds by 16:00, and don't be late! When Phoebe arrives, the two of you will talk about her inventions and other interests. She will ask you if you're interested in animal care, and answering positively will have positive effects. The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over she will thank you and go home. Standing Phoebe up for the date will result in losing heart points. '7 Heart Event' When you have been courting Phoebe for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Phoebe and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 7 Heart Event. Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Phoebe will meet you there. Through the relationship you've built with her, Phoebe has discovered that she has feelings for you! Although she's a little embaressed, she really needed to tell you, and wants to know if you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Phoebe, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Phoebe being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Phoebe or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Phoebe, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. '9 Heart Event' After you've worked up Phoebe's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Phoebe's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Phoebe not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 9 Heart Event Find Phoebe during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Phoebe will begin confessing her love for you. She isn't sure that she's the one for you, because she's so different! Assure her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Phoebe, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church, and Phoebe will not live with you until after your wedding ceremony. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Phoebe here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Simon, Barbara, and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend the ceremony. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|300px|right|Phoebe's Wedding Ceremony It is impossible to back out of your wedding. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Everybody will congratulate you as you walk out of the church. Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. 'Married Life' Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. This can either be eaten to restore energy, or shipped for money. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, so don't fret if you can't find them! You can simply track your spouse, or wait until the return home in the evening if you need to find them. 'Children' After you get married, you can add on to your family by having children. Animal Parade allows you to have two children total, and you're able to choose the gender of both of your children. Each child will have their own look and personality, which is based on your spouse. To have children, you must have a level 3 house or bigger, and have your spouse at 14 hearts or higher. 'Personality' If you've married Phoebe, your children have three personality possibilities: Quiet, Fiery, or Scholarly. The Romantic pesonality is not available for any of your children. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. It does not change the way that they like, or their likes and dislikes. You will get two choices at each stage of your child's growth, and each choice will reflect their personality one way or another. Choices will be listed in each stage in the "stages" section of this page. Quiet Personality: Specializes in egg/silk collecting, milking, and fishing as chores. Fiery Personality: Brushing, mining, and weeding are the best chores for this personality type. Scholarly Personality: Harvesting, watering, and mining are what this child will excel in. Romantic Personality: Will be best at milking, watering, and foraging. 'First Child' If you've met the requirements, Phoebe will ask you if you've thought about having children. This will automatically happen when you wake up in the morning. If you say yes, she will then ask what gender you'd prefer. If you choose the gender, that is the gender of child you will end up getting. If it doesn't matter to you, you can let Phoebe pick a gender at random. Not letting her choose the gender doesn't lower her heart points. thumb|right|250px|Phoebe asks for a child If you choose to say no to her wish for a child, you will lose affection gradually. Until you say yes, your spouse will keep asking, regardless of how many times you say no. If you do not want children, keep saying no, or lower your spouse's affection below 14 hearts. Keep an eye on the calender if you've said yes to Phoebe's request. In 14 days from the day that she asked about having kids, you will see an event on your calender. This will be the date that's set for the birth of your child. 'Birth' On the due date, you will wake up in the morning to you (or your wife) experiencing labor pains. She needs to be rushed to the hospital, as your child is on the way! You will be automatically transported to the Clinic. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe Gives Birth Irene will help Phoebe deliver your child, and asks that you wait outside. Eventually, your child will be brought into the world! After finding out what gender your child is, you will be asked to give her/him a name. Irene is also kind enough to send a baby crib and child care book to your home! Regardless of the gender of your child, your child will inherit Phoebe's hair and eye color. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes